


Even if…

by Summary999



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-25
Updated: 2019-08-25
Packaged: 2020-09-26 06:37:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20385289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Summary999/pseuds/Summary999
Summary: 总有什么东西吸引他分神，即使是迫在眉睫的时候。





	Even if…

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 总有什么东西吸引他分神，即使是迫在眉睫的时候。

彼得用力揉搓了几下眼睛，确认自己不是在做梦。  
他对着镜子，浑身赤裸，上下前后打量了一番，镜中是熟悉的脸庞和陌生的身体，水珠散布在皮肤上，热水冲刷过后泛着微红，镜面上蒙着一层朦胧的雾气，漫延缭绕着遮住镜中的身影，仿佛置身梦境之中。  
白日战斗遗留的痕迹已经全无踪影，皮肤下是青色的血管，缠绕在骨骼和肌肉上，此时的他看上去像离开纽约之前那样完好如初。对方似乎手下留情，而他却是抱着百分之百的努力，虽然当美队质问他参与的理由时也答不上来。要说他的理由，最初和唯一的原因只是为了给从小的偶像留个好印象，或者是仅仅为了和他站一起，被需要被重视，怎样都好。  
彼得对此行没有思考太多，同样突然找上门的钢铁侠自始至终也没有告知他很多，他们之间最频繁的交流也不过是围着义务与责任生硬地搭上几句。与史塔克先生在24小时之前分开时，对方只来得及匆匆敷衍几句，言语间又是含混，又是一丝逃避，仿佛还有一丝煎熬和愧疚。  
“我叫你做什么就做什么，不要多问。”钢铁侠帮彼得松开安全带，眼神落在少年稚嫩的脸上，彼得的脸上零星散布些雀斑，鼓着嘴的样子十分倔强，注视他的眼神倒是充满了热忱和憧憬。想想身旁的这位不过是14岁的孩子，如果不是迫不得已他也不愿意拉小孩子搅进成年人复杂又晦暗的世界。可转念一想，彼得也不是普通孩子，他应该担起这种责任，英雄总是伴着非议和压力孤独承受一切的，无论光荣与梦想，愁苦与灾祸，就像他的昨日、今日和将来一样。  
终于还是于心不忍，临别前钢铁侠又补充说“这是大人的事情”，随即又觉得不够，再一次叮嘱“不要太拼命，如果不想你姨妈伤心改嫁邻居的话。”

最后，那大人的30分钟可谓毕生难忘的经历。彼得成功抢了美国队长的星盾，用意不明，他也不想知道背后的原因，毕竟这是大人的事情；他熟练地缠住了队长的伙伴，用意不明，毕竟这也是大人的事情；他应该给史塔克先生留下了深刻的印象，这是毫无疑问，毋庸置疑的，他对自己的表现十分有信心，这次肯定足以让钢铁侠刮目相看了。  
彼得躺在床上开始幻想今后和钢铁侠相处的情景，几个月前对方还是电视上才能看到的英雄人物，而他只是挣扎在冷漠平凡生活中的一个过客。

身下的床垫不像家中睡了十几年的硬板床，整个人像陷进温柔的母蛛巢穴，彼得敏锐的感官让他无法像普通人一样早早地安稳地入睡。他可以听到走廊尽头01号房电子门解锁的滴答声，隔壁洗手间的感应龙头唰唰的淌水声。彼得录下今天最后一段视频，给远方的梅姨发去一条平安的短信，心思杂乱地拨弄着电视遥控器出神。  
壁挂电视里传来德语拗口的语音，他没有在听，也没有在看，他在想着史塔克先生在做什么呢，机场分开之后几乎了无音讯，01号房是不是他呢，是不是也像他一样躺着这里神游天外。  
彼得暗骂自己一句傻瓜，史塔克先生怎么会像他一样闲，他是中学生，对方是钢铁侠，和他截然不同的大人，这样出色的大人以前可结交不了。

一声突如其来的呻吟吓得彼得一记激灵。他立刻绷紧神经，支起身体看向声音的源头。屏幕上是一段成人色情片段，角落上标着鲜红的警示符号“Adult Only”,他在不知不觉间胡乱地点进了为旅客缓解身心疲惫愉悦肉体的成人频道。彼得匆忙按动遥控器，把声音调到零，他不想让隔壁的哈皮叔听到，而他的脑海里荡漾着刚才放荡的声音，仿佛魔音入脑挥之不去，眼睛不自觉地盯着面前赤裸入骨的画面。  
彼得知道这对他来说是不对的，这是给成年人准备的，他不应该太早接触这种影片，他从小都是个守法公民，是个听话的乖宝宝，即使是在异国的土地上。  
青少年的好奇心有时像古老的大树，根部错综蜿蜒到每个角落，有时又像雨后的非洲草原，满腔的希冀和生机灵动，有时又像意有所图的情妇，炽烈热情到贪得无厌。彼得总是比别人多一份努力与认真，他有些慌乱地切换到其他频道，却又带着冷静切回来。这次的画面又变了，换成了另一个预览片段，片中居然是一对基佬在肉波荡漾，让他错不及防。  
彼得这次再也无法挪开眼睛。片中某位演员使他不可自持地产生了幻觉。对方深棕的短发利落地竖向后方，露出饱满的额头，咖啡色的眼眸里透出了情愫和欲念，浓烈又带着一丝冰冷，那胡子更是无法言说了，甚至让彼得在某一瞬间怀疑是不是钢铁侠本人下海拍片。他看上去比史塔克先生年轻上十来岁，片段中他正按着某位金发碧眼的青年啃咬舔噬，呜呜咽咽的叫声密集穿刺着彼得敏感的神经。  
他受到了有生之年最大的刺激。

彼得目不转睛地看着这部成人影视，他的视线盯着那位演员，几分冲动，几分着迷，更多的是出于无法克制的本能。他是那么得像他，又是那么得不像他。  
他鬼使神差地将音量调高一格，仅仅是一格而已，模糊的声音像远方的风掠过耳旁，挠得人心痒痒，他又调高了三格，觉得这低语嘤咛恰到好处，仿佛此刻是他与钢铁侠在偷情。  
彼得为自己这种突如其来的淫荡想法感到刺激又羞耻，他暗恋高年级的学姐，纯情得不带任何非分之想，之前更是与肉欲无缘，他一直担当着无声的暗恋角色，没有机会也没有行动。而此时此刻，面对触摸不到的影像，却有着无比炙热的冲动，如深渊吸食着残存的理智，让少年无处躲藏，只想让自己逢迎渴望，为所欲为。  
彼得颤抖地点进这个视频，牢牢握紧的手心涔涔冒汗，心脏剧烈的跳动声鼓噪耳膜，像要飞出胸口一样，全身所有的血液仿佛都涌上脸颊，连呼吸都渐渐急促了起来。  
情色故事毫无预兆地开始了，没有太多的前情提要，两人的衣服在相互拉扯中迅速脱落，露出彼此赤裸的身躯，表面“钢铁侠”和他的表面对象，毫不扭捏地在镜头前滚作一团。  
演技自然达不到专业演员那样的入戏动情，彼得看了几眼就觉得羞、耻、恼，惊慌地把脑袋埋入枕头，却又忍不住很快抬头去看，他不明白为什么有人可以众目睽睽之下裸露与亲吻，供陌生人观赏，甚至在镜头下毫不羞耻地做更污秽的事情。  
故事的进展依旧果断干脆，画面中赤身裸体的“史塔克先生”开始揉搓自己的性器，鼓大起来竟然一手不可掌握，这个东西已经完全超乎了彼得的认知。他学着对方的动作，好奇地、忐忑地伸进内裤中摸了摸自己，手里传来的触感完全不是一回事。外裤开始妨碍彼得施展手脚，他扭动着蹭掉裤子，又觉得内裤也碍事，索性一起脱掉，开始紧张地抚弄起自己的嫩芽。  
彼得从没有经历过这种感觉，也从没有如此认真地、严肃地对待这处器官，一使劲就好像触电，酥酥麻麻的感觉从源头飞速流窜，他的双腿无法克制地开始颤抖，身体中悄悄萌芽的情欲刹那间汹涌澎湃。  
镜头中那双成熟的手仿佛近在迟尺，彼得思索着他的手是不是也像史塔克先生一样沉稳有力，散布着一些岁月的纹路，有一些粗糙，更多的是气度和力量。他开始幻想着被这双手无情地对待，他无法抑制这种想法的产生，他知道现在的自己越来越像骚浪发情的兔子。  
情色故事迎来了一个毫无预兆的转折，双方磨蹭了一番，“史塔克先生”把演出对象按到在地，托起对方的屁股用力地揉搓。彼得隐隐约约知道下面将要发生什么。  
彼得愈发丧失羞耻之心，他相信在这间卧室他是安全的，他可以保有自己的秘密和隐私，他的理智和情绪似乎到了灰飞烟灭的时刻。扭捏了一会，彼得还是学着情色演员的动作翻身跪趴在床上，单手撑着身体，另一手绕到后面开始揉起自己的臀部。这种动作对他来说轻而易举，只是下半身有点凉，上半身却十分燥热，冰火交错在年轻的躯体中，羞耻心的枯萎换来欲望的新生。  
彼得终究为自己的怪异行为找到了借口，他想被真正的钢铁侠这样对待，怎样对他都好，而不是隔着冰冷的距离，客套的关系，关心也带着疏远，多靠近一步都是逾越。他努力学着对方的动作，伸出食指摸向后方的穴口，甚至抽空庆幸了下刚才洗过澡，这一切仿佛都是命运的安排，他今天就是要在异国他乡的床上做回浪荡旅客。  
电视中传来一声高亢的叫声，彼得转头看了一眼，又感到一阵莫名的嫉妒，他把声音掐到静音，不想再受到外人的干扰，好让自己凝神屏息沉浸在幻想世界。  
片中的“史塔克”无情地捅进一节手指，继而捅得更深，不给任何犹豫反抗的机会，果断又薄情。彼得也学着他的动作尝试去刺探后穴，刚伸进去一点，体内的高温立刻灼烧着手指，顺着神经袭击大脑，这种感觉十分奇妙，他不确定这种体温是不是正常，他只知道自己的行为早已偏离了轨道，然而此时此刻，拔出来毫无意义，捅进去又有阻碍。  
青少年在迷茫期如果遇到一个好老师，那是可遇不可求的天赐良机，现在的他就是这样幸运，从各个方面而言。彼得乖巧地跟随老师的指导，将整根手指直接捅了进去，他感受到穴肉的抽搐蠕动和吮吸，变异的身体将这种感官放大数倍，他的身体异常的兴奋，敏锐和迟钝交替，手脚似乎不受掌控，想要更多的玩弄自己。彼得拔出手指，又重新刺了进去，他的手指不及成年人的粗狂，他想象不出如果真正被钢铁侠用手指刺入是怎样一番感觉。他胡乱地来回几下，眼睛逐渐蒙上了雾气，他颤抖着转头看向电视，惊讶地发现画面中的人已经伸入三根指头插进插出。  
彼得呆住了，觉得三根指头加起来足有婴儿小臂粗。彼得沉溺地伸出中指，两根手指一起进进出出，他没有胆量再插进一根手指。汗水浸透早已浸透全身，潮湿的T恤黏在身上，手指不够长也不够粗，他的大脑提前知道运动的频率和指令，没有意外和突如其来的刺激，渐渐有点淡而无味。逐渐适应的身体变得贪婪，他不知道如何快速弄爽自己，手指笨拙地插插抽抽，哪里都不够，哪里都不满足，大脑迟钝又敏锐。最终彼得还是心有不甘地抽出手指，喘得急促紊乱，房间里都是他重重的呼吸声。  
他真的非常难受，像煎锅上的可丽饼，翻不了身，煎熬火烧，没有宣泄的出路，没有情意的倾诉，一切都变得不受掌控。彼得只能再次向色情节目求救。双方还在摸来摸去， “史塔克”一边啃着对方脖颈，一手揉搓着对方乳首。这使他再一次陷入困惑，男人的胸部有什么值得探索的乐趣，它们不够柔软，平平无奇像两个被扎破的水袋。  
也许是自己不知道。彼得只能安慰自己，期望影片能带领他获得解脱。他咬咬牙伸手摸上自己的胸部，一把摸上去立刻像暴风雨夜被雷劈的苹果树一样，浑身麻痒得摇摇欲坠，脑海里全是轰鸣的噪音。  
他翻身躺在床上，撩起衣服好奇地观察完全陌生的身体，两颗乳珠涨红发硬，乳晕的颜色也跟着变得茜红。彼得用力按了下乳珠，想让它赶紧恢复原样，结果反而肿得更大，一切都往更混乱的发展走去。  
——我的身体是怎么了？  
——我该怎么办？  
彼得急得快要哭了出来。

“孩子，你在吗？”  
在他毫无章法迷失在欢畅沼泽的时候，一个熟悉又生疏的声音在黑暗中传来，忽远忽近。

TBC……


End file.
